Aprovechando al máximo
by fruit993
Summary: Llevaba tres días de viaje, mi destino no debería tardar mucho en aparecer en el horizonte. Hacia cosa de cuatro años que no pisaba Konoha y había perdido total comunicación con todos. ¿Que habrá pasado con Shikamaru?


Llevaba tres días de viaje, mi destino no debería tardar mucho en aparecer en el horizonte. Hacia cosa de cuatro años que no pisaba Konoha y había perdido total comunicación con todos. Lo único que sabía eran cosas puntuales, como el que Naruto sea el sexto Hokage. ¿Alguien lo dudaría? Y bueno... creo que no sabía mucha cosa mas ya que era Kankuro el que iba a la villa cada vez que teníamos que arreglar papeles. Yo estaba algo ocupada trabajando en el colegio, entrenando armas con los futuros ninjas.

Al poco tiempo comencé a ver la entrada de la villa. Corrí para llegar lo antes posible y poder arreglarlo todo e irme al hotel a dormir, ya tendría tiempo para quedar con las chicas. Saludé a los dos guardias y emprendí mi camino hasta la torre del Hokage.

La villa seguía igual; personas alegres, niños jugando a ser ninjas,... Lo normal.

Llegué a la torre, aunque me había parecido algo raro no encontrarme a ningún conocido,.

Cuando estaba llegando al despacho de Naruto escuche unos gritos bastante conocidos...

-¡PERO NARUTO TIENES QUE DECIRME DE QUE COLOR QUIERES LAS SERVILLETAS!

-Sakura-chan... Eligelo tu, a mi me da igual, me gustará.

-¡No me seas pasota!

-¡HOLA! -Entre interrumpiendo. Si me quedaba esperando seguro que cuando todo parara me encontraría a Naruto desmayado en el suelo y ese no era mi plan ahora mismo...

-¡Temari! ¿Que haces aquí? -Sakura vino a abrazarme, su sorpresa podía verse-

-Pues de misión, Kankuro esta enfermo y yo debía cogerme vacaciones en la escuela..

-Bueno, "vacaciones" -Remarcó haciendo comillas- Vienes de vacaciones a hacer una misión- Me sonrojé-

-Si, bueno... Tengo que arreglar papeles de los examenes Chuunin y poco mas. Podré descansar un poco.

-¡Entonces podremos hacer noche de chicas! -Se metió en su mundo y no hacia caso a nadie-

-Bueno Naruto, felicidades por ser Hokage.

-Gracias Temari. -Enseñó sus dientes alegre. No cambiaría-

-Oye... ¿Y que es eso de lo que estabais discutiendo? Parecía bastante serio... -Moví las cejas sabiendo la respuesta. Naruto se rascó la nuca y se puso rojo-

-Pues... Sakura-chan y yo nos casamos. Pero no hemos avisado a las otras aldeas porque no tenemos nada claro...

-¡Woh! ¡Enhorabuena!

-Gracias.

Vimos como Sakura salía de su sueño y se fue a la puerta para irse.

-Tengo que irme al hospital, Naruto luego nos vemos y Temari ya te avisaremos cuando arreglemos todo. ¡Chaoo!

Naruto y yo seguimos hablando de los examenes Chuunin. Y de como estaban todos, también. Tenía ganas de saber como estaba el vago.

-Pues Choji e Ino están por tener un niño. Hinata y Kiba son profesores en la academia... Rock Lee da clases de taijutsu, Shino trabaja en la parte de medicinas a base de propiedades de insectos, Tenten es especialista en crear armas y Shikamaru es ANBU -Casi me atraganto cuando me dijo eso-

-¿Que? ¿Has dicho que Shikamaru es un ANBU de Konoha?

-Si. Cuando volvimos de la guerra lo único que quería hacer era convertirse en Jounnin y bueno, le di el puesto de consejero del Hokage, lo aceptó y se convirtió en ANBU y bueno, en uno de los mejores estrategas. -No sabía como asimilar tanta información de golpe.-

-Jo-der. No me lo esperaba del vago.-¿Tendría tantas ganas de ser Jounnin por que yo se lo dijera?- ¿Y de los demas ninguno se ha hecho ANBU?

-Solo el. Cogió el puesto de jefe Jounnin y ANBU.

-¿Y ahora donde están todos? -Me daba igual los demás, quería saber donde se encontraba Shikamaru-

-Pues Chouji e Ino de viaje por vacaciones. Hinata y Kiba en el colegio, Rock Lee dando un curso en la villa de la roca, Shino por aquí andará... Y Tenten en una villa cerca de aquí comprando material. Ah, y Shikamaru de misión, supongo que no tardará en volver-

-Entiendo...

-¿No tienes curiosidad por saber donde vas a dormir?

-Ah, si... ¿En el mismo hostal de siempre?

-Si. -Se empezó a reír- No queríamos cambiarte para que no te desorientaras-

-No te preocupes, me gusta ese hostal.

Me fui de la torre Hokage a comprar cosas para la cena. La noche ya estaba entrando y debía darme prisa. Era el mismo hostal y la misma habitación. Bastante acogedora, todo hay que decirlo. Me dí una ducha y comencé a preparar la cena solo con una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y el pelo recogido pero mojado. La temperatura de Konoha era perfecta, ni calor ni frío.

Cuando estaba la cena preparándose en el horno escuché como se abría la ventana...

-Pero que... Pero si no hace viento... -Cerré la ventana-

Cuando me giré para volver a la cocina volvió a abrirse. He de decir que estaba algo acojonada.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? -Silencio. Solo silencio-

Saqué las cosas del horno y me senté delante del televisor. No volví a escuchar nada raro y me relajé. Mala idea. La puerta de mi habitación se había abierto.

-Joder... No estoy para bromas. ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Dejé los platos sucios en la cocina y fui hasta mi habitación. Encendí la luz pero nada.

-Será un gato que se habrá colado o algo.

Me giré para volver al comedor, se apagó la luz y vi una silueta en la puerta. Me quedé en shock y cuando me preparé para darle un puñetazo me besó. ¿Me besó? Me aparte de esa cosa y encendí la luz. Era un ANBU.

-¿Quien eres? -No dijo nada y decidí observar por mi misma. Cuando llegué a sus ojos vi un profundo negro y cuando vi su pelo...- ¿Cabeza piña?

-Joder Temari, cuatro años sin saber de ti y lo primero que me dices es eso...

Cuando dijo eso abrí totalmente los ojos. ¡Era el! Se quitó la máscara y sonrió.

-¿Que haces aquí? -No podía esconder mi felicidad por mas que lo intentara-

-Pues volví de la misión y fui a entregarle los papeles a Naruto. Me dijo que estabas aquí para los exámenes Chuunin y decidí venir.

-Vaya... ¡OYE! ¿¡Y ESO DEL BESO!?

-Me apetecía... Me vas a decir que no te ha gustado...

-No. Estaba acojonada. Joder, ¿no podías haber tocado al timbre?

-Quería demostrarte lo buen ninja que soy -Me guiñó el ojo-

-Imbécil...

-Problemática.

-¿No deberías ir a casa a avisar de que has llegado?

-No. Ahora vivo solo.

-¿Y ese afán de ser Jounnin? -Me acerqué peligrosamente a el-

-Una mujer problemática me dijo que tenía la talla, y para sorprenderla, mírame.

-Lo que hace un hombre por una mujer... -Le toque el pecho haciendo círculos-

-Si... aunque tengo un buen sueldo y me he podido comprar una gran casa.

-Vaya, mis expectativas sobre tu futuro eran bastante bajas comparando con la realidad... -Lo miré y sonreí de forma burlesca-

-¿Que expectativas tenías? Si se puede saber...

-Pues... Seguirías siendo el esclavo del nuevo Hokage. Siguiendo con tu puesto de Chunnin y saliendo con alguna niñata estúpida -Lo último lo dije con asco-

-Pues.. Soy un ANBU, jefe de los Jounnin y tengo a una mujer problemática metida en mi cabeza a causa de que hacía cuatro años que no la veía.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y nos acercamos mas. El sujetándome la cintura. Cuando estábamos a milímetros de rozar nuestros labios paré.

-¿Y quien es esa mujer problemática? Eh, Shika.. -Noté como su pelo se erizaba-

-Tu.

Solo bastó esa palabra, esas dos letras para hacerme perder el control. Lo besé como había estado esperando durante 4 años. El no me dijo en ningún momento nada. Simplemente disfrutaba. Le quité la coleta y la parte de arriba del traje ANBU.

-Te has puesto muy muy bien.

-Gracias. -Volvió a besarme- Y ahora vamos a ver que hay por aquí.

Me quitó la toalla. No sentí vergüenza si no excitación. Estaba embelesado mirándome.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, Shika? -Fui lentamente hasta la cama, sin dejar de mirarle fijamente a los ojos y mientras me pasaba la mano por el pecho.

-Me encanta... -Esperó a que me tumbara en la cama de la manera mas provocativa y se quitó los pantalones quedándose con unos calzoncillos grises. Se tumbó encima mío, me besó y acarició de una manera que parecia que estuviera a punto de estallar de placer- Y por lo que veo a ti también te encanta esto...

-Demasiado...

Nos acariciábamos de manera desenfrenada, nos besábamos con pasión.

-Shika...

-Dime

-O lo haces ya, o tendré que matarte.

-Disfruta mujer.

Lo cogí de la cara y por su expresión yo tenía los ojos muy dilatados. Estaba sonriendo triunfante.

-No puedo seguir así... Por favor, hazlo.

Se rió y me acarició aun mas mis partes.

-¿Sigo?

-Si, por.. favor.

Siguió tocándome y cuando se dispuso a entrar en mi...

-¡TEMARIIIII ABRE LA PUERTA!

-¿¡QUE!? -Shikamaru me miró fijamente- ¿Esperabas visita?

-¡NO! Claro que no. Joder ¿Quien es?

-¡TEMARI O ABRES LA PUERTA O LA TIRAMOS!

-Son las chicas.. Sakura me dijo de hacer una noche de chicas. ¡PERO NO HOY!

-¿Que hago? ¿Me voy?

-Sigue, ya se irán, supongo que pensarán que estoy tomando algo.

-¡Temari, estamos en el comedor, te esperamos a que salgas!

-Joder... Me voy... No creo que las puedas sacar de aquí ni con agua caliente.

-No no, esperate aquí a que acabemos, por favor. Cuando acabemos volveré. ¿Podrás aguantar?

-Supongo que si...

Me vestí y me costó dejar a Shikamaru en calzoncillos en mi cama de matrimonio. Me sonrió y yo lo único que pude hacer fue morderme el labio y dar un portazo.

-¿Como puede ser que hayáis entrado?

-Joder Temari, has tardado mucho. ¿Que pasa, tienes a Shikamaru ahí metido o que?

-¿Pero que dices Tenten? ¿Ese cabezapiña? Ni de coña, además no lo he visto...

-Naruto me ha dicho que ha vuelto hoy de la misión ANBU, supongo que estará descansando.

-Si, supongo... Mañana seguro que lo veré por la aldea.

Estuvimos hablando de todo y de nada a la vez, yo de vez en cuando miraba a mi puerta, quería ir ya. Después de un buen rato y de quedar para el día siguiente para comer, por fin se fueron. Cerré con llave por si acaso y fuí corriendo a mi habitación. Shikamaru seguía tumbado solo que ahora estaba leyendo un libro y con el pelo suelto.

Me recosté en el marco de la puerta de manera provocativa y el me miró riendo

-¿Me echabas de menos?

-Bueno, cuando has dicho que ni de coña tendrías a un cabeza piña aquí me he planteado irme...

-Vamos, idiota.

El se levantó y me cogió el culo, me besó con ansia y me llevó a la cama. Cuando me acostó en ella comenzó a besarme mas desenfrenadamente como si le fuera la vida en ello. Y me encantaba.

-Shika...

-¿Que? ¿Ya estas excitada? -Me miró con su sonrisa de lado, esa que tanto me encantaba-

-No he dejado de estarlo, pero ahora las ansias son mas grandes. Te lo ruego, por favor. Hazlo. YA

Shikamaru me quitó la ropa y se quitó los calzoncillos, me penetró de una estocada y yo solo pude que gritar y gemir. El también estaba muy excitado, y madre mia cuanto. Salía y entraba de mi con una rapidez increíble, estaba apunto de desfallecer hasta que el nos giró y me dejó a mi arriba. Me había desconcertado. Y lo mire, me movia lentamente causándole algún que otro gruñido por torturarle tanto

-¿Y este cambio de última hora?

-Soy un vago -Ambos sonreímos- Aparte quiero ver cuanto te excito – Se sentó aun estando yo encima. Nos besábamos mientras yo me movía encima de el. El me ayudaba haciendo el ritmo mas rápido hasta que ambos no pudimos mas. Grité y el gruñó y nos acosto en la cama, aun estando dentro de mi. No era la primera vez que lo hacíamos, para nada. Pero después de cuatro años sin verle, sin saber de el, esto era una bendición. Cuando nuestras respiraciones se relajaron salí de el y me acosté de lado mirándole a la cara. El nos tapó con la sábana cubriendo nuestra desnudez.

-¿Para cuanto tiempo estas aquí?

-Dos semanas, lo que duran mis vacaciones.

-Entonces tengo dos semanas para retenerte aquí en esta cama

-Vaya, no me parece mala idea pero... Las chicas volveran mañana para comer.

-Pues tenemos que aprovechar esta noche... -Sonreímos los dos a la vez y volvímos a besarnos con pasión.


End file.
